1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to information search and retrieval. More specifically, systems and methods are disclosed for searching across multi-lingual information.
2. Description of Related Art
In an information retrieval system, a user typically enters a query in a particular language and receives results selected from a corpus of documents that are written in the same language as the query. Potentially responsive documents written in other languages are ignored.
Systems and methods are needed for searching across multi-lingual information using queries provided in any of a variety of languages.